conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Wade
Silas Allen Wade (August 14th 1997 - Present) is a fifteen year old Vallien politician and explorer, who was key in the organization and establishment of the Republic. Wade was born on August 14th, 1997, in Nacodoches, Texas, and raised in Carthage, Texas, until he was 7 years old. At the age of seven, Wade's parents moved to Kingwood, Texas, because of his father's extended family's presence in Houston. Silas was 13 years old when the Great Attack of 2010 occurred, causing him, his sister Elizabeth, his Corgi-Chihuahua mix Lola, and a group of his and Elizabeth's friend to flee from Kingwood westwards. Early life Silas was born on August 14th, 1997, in Nacodoches, Texas, to Reba and Earl Wade. His brother Robert was born two years before him, and his sister Elizabeth two years after. The family lived in Carthage, Texas, until Silas was seven, when they moved to Kingwood, Texas, because of his father's extended family's presence in Houston. Silas' parents divorced in 2004, but both of his parents remained in Kingwood. His mother met John Trumbell in 2005, and his father Michelle Forneau the same year. Silas' siblings and himself both resented Michelle, though all three adored John; leading to Silas' preference over his mother from his father. In 2007, Silas' father divorced Michelle and remarried almost five months after to Mary Ginaldi in 2008. Silas' orientation was first questioned in 2008 as well, when he was 11 years old. Reportedly, he was put under administrative supervision at his school for "Prolonged Contact" with another student. Again, almost a year later, the Humble ISD administration received a complaint from Reba Trumbell about his son being "harassed" by fellow classmates because he was "taunted for being somewhat effeminate." The incident was quickly resolved, though it left Silas a much more "quiet and reserved" person. Great Attack and wanderings On February 28th, 2010, the Great Attack occurred causing widespread civil panic globally. As he lived in the Houston Metro Area, Silas knew he had to escape the vulnerable community of Kingwood. Silas, his sister Elizabeth, his dog Lola, his friends Julianne Davis, Camille Anafaith, Caroline Cymbol, Reese Whiteson, Lydia Ale, Abby Wainter, Lauren Johns, Brice Husk, AJ Polkasky, Maria Lopez, Jacob Estafson, Rachel Xu, Avery Hiflower, Colleen Canavil, Hannah Starfront, Joel Black, and Wendy Saylor all left Kingwood to flee indefinitely towards an underpopulated area. Greater Houston Silas' group left Kingwood on foot with as much supplies as they could carry. Many other groups of people were leaving, making the beginning of the trek relatively safe. However, as they continued southbound towards I-10 to go west, they noticed a large amount of deceased outside of the blast range. Many people were heading north, and constantly alerting them that "Houston isn't safe for any living being." Heeding this warning, the group turned around and entered Beltway 8 to take a longer route to I-10. After travelling for 12 hours, the group decided to stop in the almost abandoned community of Woodgate. The group of 19 entered a ransacked Food Town north of Beltway 8, which only had a few supplies left. The three armed members of the group, Jacob, Reese, and Joel, took shifts guarding the resting group throughout the night, and a strange noise drew Joel out to investigate. He witnessed what he described to the group as "a monster of flesh devouring a dead Labrador Retriever." Jacob, Reese, and Joel immediately went out to kill the creature, while the rest of the group prepared to leave if they needed too. When the three came back, panting, they alerted the rest of the group to escape north as quickly as they could. The group took a large detour back onto Beltway 8, after losing a large horde of the creatures who were tailing them. They traveled nonstop to I-10 on the Beltway, having to encounter and kill seven of the creatures on their way there. Once they reached I-10, they trekked west to Katy, desperately trying to escape the chaos that was beginning to arise from Houston. After a brief stop in Katy, the group continued west before crossing over the Brazos River and officially out of Harris County. Sealy to West Point When the group reached the city of Sealy, they discovered that the towns residents had turned the local Junior High into a secure rest stop for travelers on I-10. The group stopped and rested in the town, discarding some of their supplies for more weapons. Now, the group had seven armed members rather than three, though they would have to stop more often for rests since they traded away their sleeping bags. In the morning, they left Sealy an continued on their aimless journey west. After about nine hours of traveling, they reached the deserted city of Columbus. The members of the group noticed that most of the town was destroyed by what seemed to be a fire, though they could not identify what might have started the fire. With some of the more skeptical members of the group fearing the fires were set by raiders, they changed direction onto Highway 71 towards Austin. After traveling for eight hours, they reached the town of Ellinger, which had assembled a large militia to protect the town from looters. When they first reached the town, the residents were very hostile towards the group. Upon discovering that the travelers meant no harm, they were allowed to enter under watch. They rested for the night, paid the townspeople with news of Columbus, and then continued on their way northwest. On the Highway outside of Halsted, the group encountered the first military they'd seen since the bombing of Houston. The soldiers informed the trekkers that Austin had been struck by "some kind of biological weapon" and that the city was not safe. Again heeding a warning, the group decided they would avoid Travis county completely, and continue by way of Round Rock. They traveled into La Grange, which the military had taken partial control of, resulting in a continuous battle ground between military personnel and the local independentist militia. They rushed around the town, not wanting to get caught up in the fighting, and continued on their trek. They reached the town of West Point, where they decided to rest for some time before continuing again. After searching for some time, they discovered the town to be deserted even though there was still a considerable amount of supplies left. The new armed group, consisting of Jacob, Joel, Reese, Silas, Lydia, Wendy, and AJ, did a brief scout of the surrounding area to discover that it too was very empty. They group of nineteen took up residence in a pair of empty houses at the end of McDuffy Lane, where they decided to rest for the night. The next day, the group established they would take a day off of traveling to remain in the small, deserted town. Jacob and Silas went out a little less than a mile to a lake, where Silas revealed to Jacob that he had a crush on him. Jacob, in return, stated that he had an attraction towards Silas, much to the disdain of Brice whom he had not accepted to enter a relationship with. The two decided to become a couple, and both experienced their first kiss on the lake. Stay at West Point After considering that the former residents of the town are gone for good, the group begins to establish a small community between themselves. They decide to make the former city of West Point into New Kingspoint, after the old neighborhood in Kingwood. The nineteen agree to establish a small Republican government, and hold mock elections to establish a system of officials. Silas is elected the mayor, Jacob the sheriff, Joel the deputy, Hannah the town judge, and Rachel the treasurer. Julianne and Reese decide to open the old Gas Station as a trading post and saloon, and Lydia and Wendy begin a small farm with some of the cattle still in the pens. The rest of the residents decide to work on fixing up some of the decrepit buildings to use in their small town. After three days, traffic of people begins to become constant, and the small community receives word that the Texas National Guard is attempting to restore order to the Hill Country after taking the city of La Grange. Three days later, a week after the town as founded, a courier from the Texas National Guard requests that New Kingspoint agree to install a military garrison, seeing as it is one of the few tiny towns to continue existing in the Hilly Country. Not wanting to incur a military power against the minuscule militia, Silas agrees to let a military garrison to be established in the abandoned northern half of the town. A day after the courier left, a force of some 30 men established Fort New Kingspoint, and agreed to respect the teenage citizens of the town as an independent community under state protection. After another week, New Kingspoint had become a lively town since an inn to travelers was opened by Lauren and Camille. Now, actual adults had begun requesting to settle in the town, and Silas did not allow them. Seeing that Silas' refusal was useless as he was still a child, the adults requested that the Texas National Guard remove Silas from his office. Respecting their former agreement, the National Guard garrison refused and arrested the ring leader on suspicions that he might overthrow the local, prosperous government. A mob of people gathered, and marched to the small Town Hall that had only recently been rebuilt. There, they attempted to overthrow Silas, Jacob, Joel, and Hannah, but the National Guard, Jacob, and Joel held off the Hall with only one injury to a National Guardsmen. A meeting was called by Silas to the original group that they should continue on their journey since an even larger mob might be formed over the "stupid little town." All nineteen original members agreed, and they continued on Highway 71 towards Round Rock. Category:Individuals